


I'm Here For Anything You Need

by eternalmoment



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking, god forgive me, have had this in my drafts for too long, sangyeon is always a sneaky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmoment/pseuds/eternalmoment
Summary: Basically, Sangyeon thinks he's alone but comes to find out that one of his group members stayed behind for a little private time of their own ;)





	I'm Here For Anything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> this is SMUT! so if you're uncomfortable with these types of writings please feel free to exit now! if not then enjoy! p.s. I dont know if this is that good but hey i tried!

As soon as the members left to go to the basketball court, Sangyeon had gotten up from from his desk to stretch because of the still position he had been stuck in for the past couple minutes. He decided it’d be best to stay in and work on his side projects while the others were gone, so that’s what he did. As he searched for his laptop charger he couldn’t seem to find it anywhere, so he headed towards the other members rooms; ‘maybe they borrowed it and just didn’t tell me, sigh i really hate these kids’ sangyeon silently said to himself. He headed into the first room and only saw piles of clothes everywhere, and rather then trying to search through there, he declared it’d be best to hope it was in one of the other rooms. ‘Second room it is I guess’ sangyeon thought as he approached the next door. 

Walking up to it, he heard someone...crying???, and rushed to see who it might’ve been (he could've sworn everyone left, so who could it be?). Peeking through the small crack where the door hadn’t been completely closed, he saw something that made his jaw drop. He could feel a lump forming in his throat and his chest burn as he saw Jacob sitting in his computer chair, rubbing himself through his basketball shorts. Sangyeon’s body was frozen at the sight of their so innocent and angelic Jacob doing something so dirty, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get slightly turned on at the way Jacob was leaning his head back with his mouth parted open. As he felt his chest tighten up, he backed away until he suddenly slipped and landed with a big “THUD!”. Sangyeon could feel his heart beat quicken and panicked, he could feel the Jacobs footsteps reach the door, and when he did, Sangyeon thought it would be best to act clueless, so he did that. He looked up at Jacob from the ground (and god help him because he could see the outline of his hard on from this angle) while trying to get up and asking “I, uh, thought you left too..”, Jacob let out a small, sweet laugh while biting his lip and the sound and sight of that alone made sangyeon go a bit dizzy, “Didn’t really feel too good, I just needed some downtime to myself”. And sangyeon wondered whether he should mess around with him, just a little bit. 

“Ah, well then sorry I’m here, so you’re not completely alone” he gulped waiting for a response and Jacob quietly said “well I thought you’d just be in your room, but it’s fine anyway” as he looked right into sangyeons eyes and gave him a smile that made him go weak. Sangyeon felt his body grow hotter by just seeing the younger boy infront of him, not being able to get the previous image out of his head; “well I could help you relax a bit I guess” and with that the younger boy looked down, almost shyly and a blush began to arise as he said “I-I dont think this is something you can help me with, I’ll just do it on my own” and sangyeon become to walk up closer to the boy as he put a hand around the back of his neck, “Hey, I’m always here to help you know...with ANYTHING” and maybe his face was a bit too close to Jacobs, because the boy pulled his head back a bit and attempted to end the conversation short, quickly saying “yeah I know. But I really have to do this now and alone, so I’ll get back to my room” and Sangyeon couldnt just let him go after he had gotten all worked up thinking about what he could do to him. “What? you have to get back to jerking yourself off?” and Jacobs face flamed up with eyes wide open. “I wasn’t doing anything! I really d-don’t know what you’re talking about” ‘he really thinks I’m stupid I guess’ sangyeon thought to himself and figured enough was enough, he had always been waiting when the right moment would come to try anything on the boy but now was the perfect opportunity. He dragged Jacob by the collar of his shirt and sat in the chair in which the younger had been previously filling out his goal. 

“Lean over my lap.” Jacob had been dumbfounded and laughed loudly at the sudden command “What are you going on about? Just let me finish my business” and if anything, that pissed Sangyeon off so he grabbed his wrist and pulled him across his lap roughly; Jacob looked behind with a shocked stare while once again stating “stop playing around, the others are gonna come back soon-” while trying to get back up. Sangyeon pulled him back down while whispering “Do you want me to help you or do you wanna go back to your hand?” And with that Jacob kept still, thinking that maybe he could let someone help him just this once. “Okay. Fine. But hurry please” he whined and sangyeon pulled down his shorts, and began caressing and squeezing Jacobs ass. “God you’re so soft and plump” gave a rough, quick slap that caught Jacob off guard, “Ah! Why’d you do that??” “Talking back earns you another one” and sangyeon gave another quick slap, making sure he hit the soft skin with the base of his rough hand. With just one slap, he could feel the younger boy quivering on his lap and getting harder while whimpering in order to not talk back. He massaged the cheek he’d hit twice alright and figured that one last hit would be enough. “Are y-you done yeon?” and it was the perfect timing to give sangyeon a reason to slap the other cheek even rougher than the other, which had surprised Jacob and made him yelp. “Now I’m done” sangyeon said as he lifted Jacob up and pointed him in the direction of the bed. 

Jacob didn’t refuse and went over, sitting down as sangyeon came over to him and pushed him down, trapping him with his veiny arms. Jacob had to admit, he’d never seen sangyeon this way before, but having him hovering right above him made him feel extremely hot and bothered, like he was waiting for sangyeon to throw him around and treat him anyway he’d like. Sangyeon leaned down and pressed his lips against his, and Jacob couldn’t help but curse at himself for not seeing sangyeon this way before because, damn, he could kiss him forever. As soon as he was getting into the kiss and their tongues were beginning to clash, sangyeon pulled and and headed downwards onto his neck, sucking lightly, and began biting harder when he reached Jacobs abdomen. Jacob had felt the pit of his stomach growing warmer as he moaned out with each bite Sangyeon gave and knew he wouldn’t last long if they continued this “hurry up and get in me already”. Sangyeon sprung up with a shocked look on his face “really? You want me to-” “Yes yeonie, I know this is our first time together but I wanna feel you, please, please” and sangyeon couldn’t help but get hard at the way Jacob pleaded for his dick in the least explicit way ever, it was cute but still pretty hot at the same time. 

Sangyeon reached out for some lube and proceeded to warm someone up with his fingers while Jacob silently watched him in anticipation. When he felt a finger tease around his entrance, Jacob couldn't help but suck in his breath and mutter out a small “please…”, which lead to Sangyeon pushing his finger in his tight hole, starting at a slow pace. Eventually getting frustrated, Jacob groaned and pleaded for more, which led to him now being three fingers full and gripping at the sheets, panting and riding sangyeon’s hand. “Does that feel good baby?” “Y-yes ahh please give me more… I need more please” Sangyeon immediately pulled out all fingers, making Jacob whine at the sudden loss and emptiness. Lining up his dick with the boy’s hole, he made sure to rub against it a few times just to put Jacob on edge a bit more. When he suddenly entered, a loud cry came out of the bottom’s mouth and the tightness that invited Sangyeon in was too much for the both of them. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until the top decided to move and wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist. 

Jacob quickly felt himself letting go and his body was starting to drown in the pleasure that was being acted within his body and as Sangyeon saw him get further into pleasure, he sped up his pace, beginning to pound into his soft cheeks and felt himself edging closer after each thrust. Jacob began to jerk his red tip off, not being able to hold back any of his moans this time, which for their neighbors, would probably sound more like crying. Both of them edging, they felt their bodies getting slower and as Sangyeon let off his load and released a strong grunt, Jacob let himself cum and shoot all over his upper body. “That was *pant pant* really good wow” and Jacob couldn’t help but just nod along since he was pretty sure his voice wasn’t in the best condition for speaking. Sangyeon helped jacob cleaned himself up and as he helped him put on his clothes, they both heard the front door slam and a bunch of voices screaming about who the real winner of their basketball game was. “So... maybe if I need help again some other time, would you be willing to help me” Jacob said with a raspy and soft voice, while Sangyeon kissed his cheek and replied “Anytime you need me, let me know” and with that they left the room to greet the others.


End file.
